The Spurned
by zaterra02
Summary: WBWL, !darkSlytherin Harry, !negletedHarry. - The dark lord discovered the truth and decided to confront his nemesis, demolishing one of the greatest myths of the wizarding world.


I owe nothing at all of the following.

Hi everyone. This is my first fic, a small drabble with no continuity at all. Feel free to comment.

I know it's not original and the themes are more than used up but still, I enjoyed writing and reading it, although I feel I failed it completely.

It was supposed to be a smart Voldemort, HPOC, !darkSlytherin Harry

Still, I hope you like it enjoy it.

The Spurned

The dark lord entered Hogwarts calmly. He didn't know if the old man knew he was coming, he probably did but still, he came to talk, no to attack. He entered the Great Hall and everyone went silent at first, screaming in terror after some moments.

Lord Voldemort saw several wands pointing at him, especially the wands of Daniel Potter, his parents, James and Lily, the staff and the old man, Albus Dumbledore.

- I call for the right of parlay! - the dark lord said, surprising them all. His magic flashed and everyone knew that they couldn't attack him, least be left a squib.

- What do you want, Voldemort? - shouted Daniel Potter.

The dark lord put down his hood and his red eyes flared, intimidating everyone.

- I come here, today, under the right of parlay, to officially challenge the boy-who -lived to a wizard's duel, to the very death. - the dark lord's magic flared again, signifying his intentions. Everyone was surprised and Daniel Potter became pale, almost falling on his chair. However, everyone told him he was getting good and he had faced Voldemort once, being able to survive... but still, he didn't know if he could do it.~

- I-I don't... - he started, being interrupted by the dark lord.

- Who are you? - the dark lord asked, confusing everyone.

- What do you mean, Tom? - asked the headmaster - That is Daniel Potter, the boy who lived.

Voldemort shook his head.

- No, he is not.

By then, everyone held their breath.

- Enough with the lies, Voldemort! - shouted James Potter.

- Will you allow me to show you all the memory of that night? - the dark lord asked, unusually polite.

He did so and everyone saw James Potter dueling the dark lord and being left unconscious, the dark lord passing by him, thinking him dead, how he entered the nursery and stunned Lily and turned to the Potter twins, Daniel and Harry. The dark lord ignored the cries of one of the babies and noticed the defiance in the eyes of the green eyed baby, unlike the hazel eyed Daniel. Amused, the dark lord caressed the face of the baby and pointed his wand at him, who still didn't cry, more looking curiously at him. He cast an avada kedava against the baby, hitting him in the forehead and leaving a lightning scar, unlike the s shaped scar Daniel had, in the opposite side of forehead they just saw. The baby glowed and a crack was heard and the cot snapped. They all saw how a piece of wood made the scar on Daniel and how the avada became black and was reflected to Voldemort. The memory ended there.

Silence filled the great hall and everyone turned to Harry Potter, the spurned Slytherin.

Lord Voldemort noticed him too. Alone at the head of the table, no one around him. He rested his chin on his hands and had a pensive expression, crossing his eyes with the dark lord for a moment.

- Harry Potter, it was always you, wasn't it? - the dark lord asked softly - the boy that killed Quirrel, the one who appeared at the graveyard and allowed him - Voldemort sneered to Daniel - to escape, the one that faced me last week?

Silently, Harry nodded, adding:

- And the one who killed Slytherin's Basilisk and destroyed the diary not that anyone cares.

Voldemort paled and Harry noticed.

- Ah well, we both knew it would happen, didn't we?

Voldemort intoned the prophecy:

- "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_" - Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix

- Ah... I never heard the prophecy, can you believe it, my lord? They - Harry pointed to his parents and Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus - believed I was a security breach. All of them thought it... although it is nice to know why my life sucked. - he smirked - And I am no longer a Potter, my lord. My name is Harry No Name and I ask you to please call me by it.

Voldemort raised his eyebrow at these words but Harry didn't continue.

- Can I have some moments to prepare myself? - Harry asked, giving to understand he would accept the challenge.

- You can't do this. - shouted Daniel - I am the boy-who-lived!

Noise was heard in the entire hall but Voldemort and Harry didn't break eye contact.

- Of course, I'd like you at your best. - the dark lord said.

- I shall return in fifteen minutes, then. - Harry said, poping out from the hall, surprising everyone. It should be impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts. For a moment, the dark lord was nervous.

He looked again to the hall and saw the commotion. James, Lily and Dumbledore were having a row and everyone else was looking at him. Daniel Potter was throwing a tantrum, running to his mommy and daddy and Slytherin house was in awe with the presence of their master. Almost everyone, that is. He saw his daughter, Alexandra Riddle shaking his head and thought to see a tear.

- What exactly did he meant when he said he was no longer a Potter? - asked Voldemort, curious.

- He was disowned by his family, my lord. - reply Draco Malfoy, eager to please his lord.

- Why? - asked Voldemort.

- Because he is a slimy Slytherin, that's why! - shouted Daniel Potter, supported by his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

- I see. - the dark lord replied, noticing again how the boy was alone in the Slytherin table - I assume that is the reason he was alone? Slytherin spurned him because of that?

- That and because he was his brother. Having no family nor influence, he was a nobody, really. - said Nott. Voldemort had to remember he was under the rules of parley not to crucio the boy.

- That boy is more wizard than you all will ever be. - the dark lord said, making everyone gasp in shock, especially the Slytherin. He saw his daughter raise her eyes to him, as if she didn't believe what she had heard - He faced me five times already, always ill prepared and still he managed to escape me. Who else can say the same thing?

- I can! - Daniel Potter claimed.

- Only because your brother saved you. - replied the dark lord throwing a memory to the ceiling again. This time they saw Daniel fighting the reborn dark lord. If you could call trembling in fear fighting. Suddenly Daniel was thrown away, near to the cup of. Voldemort roared and suddenly, he was attacked from the flank by a Daniel Potter look alike with green eyes. Lord Voldemort didn't noticed the difference and fought him as Daniel Potter, until he too escape by portkey. He now saw his error. The eyes said it all.

- Had I been smart, I would have taken the boy and raised him as my son. - he announced - Train him and wed him to my daughter, creating a powerful magical dynasty. Maybe it's not too late. - he mused, noticing the despair and hope in his daughter's eyes. What had happened to her?

- Unlikely, my lord. - Harry replied suddenly. Voldemort looked at him and saw that he had dressed a combat armor made of basilisk skin, much like the dark lord's own. He had daggers and another wand with him and was ready to fight.

- Why is that? - asked the dark lord, receiving only a shrug.

- Ask your daughter, after you kill me. - his reply was.

- You know? - the dark lord asked, to which Harry nodded.

- It wasn't that difficult. - Harry replied.

- Would you like to raise a shield to protect everyone? - taunted Voldemort with a smirk. He was shocked by Harry's reply.

- Not really... it seems to be a waste of magic protecting them.

Everyone widened their eyes. Harry wasn't this cold. What had happened? Then they remembered how they acted towards him. Alexandra couldn't take it anymore.

- No, please, don't do it. - she begged. It was unclear if she was begging the dark lord not to kill Harry or begging Harry not to go forward with it.

- I release you from the parlay and accept your challenge. - said Harry, ignoring Alexandra and raising his wand to the ceiling - Burn my body with fiendfyre, will you?

The dark lord took his stance and nodded. He noticed how no one tried to stop the duel, how only Alexandra said anything and was still crying. His request was also strange, but understandable.

- There is no chance you will join me? - he asked.

- You believe in the prophecy, my lord. - Harry said, shrugging, taking his place - would you risk it?

Voldemort nodded and the duel started. None of them cared about collateral damage and their best weapons were thrown at the beginning.

Not everyone knew Harry Potter. He was virtually unknown by all other houses. He was a Slytherin and practically neglected by everyone. He had friends, once, until one week ago, when he was disowned by his father for insulting the honor of the family, which meant he defeated Daniel in a duel. After that, since he had no family nor influence, Slytherin spurned him. Even his best friend, Alexandra Riddle. Not that anyone knew she was the dark lord's daughter, she hid it well. Maybe Dumbledore knew, though. Even she abandoned him, stating she couldn't be associated with a familyless filthy half blood. That was the last time Harry had been seeing speaking to anyone in Slytherin house. That had been the last time Harry had been seeing talking, even in class. And now, the dark lord had come to Hogwarts and had publicly announced they had the wrong boy who lived and showed the boy - no, the young man - more respect he probably had in his entire life. For moments, everyone thought he would accept the dark lord's offer, but he didn't. He decided to fight him. But why?

That was something the dark lord wanted to know, too.

- Why do you fight, Harry? You will lose.

- I don't care anymore. - Harry said, ducking a blood boiling curse - I want to die fighting. No more running. I have to embrace my destiny so be it. We both know I have no chance against you. They all trained my brother but never cared about me. I had to learn by myself but I still learned more than the useless ass. - he said, casting a bludgeoning hex - And you have more than fifty years of experience. How can someone believe a child could stop you?

Everyone heard his words and some hit home, especially with Sirius and Remus.

- Why would that make you want to die? - the dark lord asked, throwing a lightning spell, a blood boiling hex and a avada kedava.

- It doesn't. - he replied, dodging the spell and replying with the same combination, adding a purple slash that the muggleborn Granger recognized as one she had been victim before - I am tired of bullshit. Their bullshit.

- Then lay down your wands and I shall grant you peace.

- Can't do that. I want to die, but with my wands in my hands.

- Why? - asked the dark lord.

- Because this is all I have and if I give it up I will die hollow. - Harry replied softly. Voldemort heard enough and felt some sympathy for the boy. He would grant him a quick death.

Alexandra Riddle heard enough and start crying for the man she loved. She had been dating Harry for more than two years. In secret, of course. He knew who she was. He had discovered and he didn't care. She didn't care that he was a Potter but why did she cared so much when he was disowned? That day, she hurt him more than she could think. She abandon him. Sure, she did it to protect him but was it worth it? No. She was responsible for his death. Had she given him a reason, he may had joined her father or they could have run away together. Now it was too late. She heard every word he spoke and she knew him enough to know he was hurt more than everyone thought. He had come to accept his relationship with his family. She was the one who broke him completely. She never knew he was the boy who lived. Had she known, would anything be different?

Voldemort hit a piercing hex at Harry's flank and he dropped to his knees, bleeding. The dark lord simply took the chance and hit him with the avada kedava, killing him quickly.

Alexandra cried. She was the only one who did it. Harry's family remained in shocked silence. The students were astonished with the duel and were shocked too. Flitwick shed a tear for a good student and so did most of the staff. Alexandra could have growled. They always hated him. The only teacher who didn't hate Harry was Snape and he was a death eater. He was clearly conflicted.

Alexandra wanted to run to Harry but she was held by Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies. They would never admit it, but they did care about the green eyed wizard and respected him a lot. They too had tears to shed. She kept crying and ignored everything Daphne told her. She preferred to remember her dates with him in Hogsmeade, their evening broom flights, the picnics at the shore of the lake in their secret place, the time they made love for the first time and all that followed, the study groups, the times they played with each other... all gone. Harry was gone and all because of her.

Lord Voldemort understood that the boy was important to his daughter. A shame, really. He went to the body and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his wand arm was hold and he felt himself being rolled to the ground. Suddenly, he felt a snap and his wand arm snapped, making him scream in pain. Everyone noticed and everyone gasped seeing Harry raising again, after breaking Voldemort's arm. Alexandra was forced to watch by Daphne who herself was astonished. She saw Harry raising again from the dead and crush Voldemort's arm, disarming him the muggle way, picking again his wands and summon Voldemort's, blasting it to smithereens.

- HOW? - shouted the dark lord - How is this possible?

- All thanks to you, really. - Harry smirked - And now we can play.

Voldemort widened his eyes and saw Harry casting lightning against him, hitting him in the chest. He screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

- I needed you to hit me with the avada. Do you know why? - Harry chuckled, seeing Voldemort widen his eyes - You screwed up and gave me a part of your soul. For all intents and purposes, I was one of your horcruxes.

- No! - Voldemort couldn't believe it.

- Your diary. - another lightning spell was cast - Gaunt's family ring at your grandfather's shack! - Harry shouted and cast another spell, stronger than before intended to hurt the dark lord. He succeded. Voldemort's shouts of pain echoed through the great hall - Ravenclaw diadem at the room of requirement - another spell cast, making Voldemort fall gasping - Slytherin's locket - that was a tricky one, it was at no 12 Grimmauld place - another spell and Voldemort shouted again in pain - Hufflepuf's cup; it was in Gringotts. I spent a lot of money for that one. - another spell - Nagini, last week and today - this time, Harry held the spell for longer - me.

Harry smirked before laugh in a dark cold voice, surprising everyone.

- You are vanquished. - he snarled - You are mortal again, Voldemort. Sounds familiar? "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord" _? Anyone can kill you now and the best part? You can't create another set of horcruxes because your soul can't handle the stress. There is only you now.

- How did you know? - Voldemort asked, in fear, to which Harry smirked.

- I tapped your horcrux in my head and discovered your secrets. It took a lot of occlumency but in the end, it worked out. I guess I should call you master, shouldn't I? Most that I know of the dark arts I learned with you...

Harry laughed.

- Harry, I... - Dumbledore started, gaining a snarl from Harry.

- Shut the fuck up, Dumbledore! - he shouted - Don't even speak.

- Don't talk to the headmaster like that! - shouted James Potter.

Harry glared at his former father and smirked to Voldemort, winking too.

- As I said, I vanquished you, so the prophecy is fulfilled. - Harry smirked, in a way that promised troubles - Therefore, you are no longer my problem.

Harry holstered his wands and bowed to Voldemort.

- For all I care, you can kill them all. - he said in a snarl, wincing from the pain in his flank - As long as you don't attack me or mine, I'll let you be.

- I assume you speak of your family? - snarled Voldemort, angry and in fear.

- Clubber! - a house elf appeared next to Harry.

- Maybe one day I'll find a nice girl and make myself a family. - he said, looking at Alexandra with a glare that shocked her. It was pure hate - It was almost Alexandra, you know? I was going to ask her to elope... - Harry said, making Alexandra and her friends gasp, while the dark lord widened his eyes in shock - Meanwhile, it's only me and Clubber here. - Harry finished with a smirk. - As the prophecy is fulfilled, I have nothing more to do here, unless one day I decide to return and take your place. Meanwhile, Harry Potter, or should I say Harry NoName, is dead. From this moment forward, I am Lord Veneficus. - Harry grinned - Good luck.

Laughing, both Harry and Clubber vanished, leaving Voldemort in the floor, holding his arm, with widened eyes. Slytherin house witnessed the defeat of the dark lord by the hand of one of their own, the same they had spurned, who expressed interest in being a dark lord himself. Alexandra was in shock. Harry returned from the dead, defeated her father, played with him for long and left him alive for the world to deal with it, the same world that abandoned him. He fulfilled the prophecy and wanted nothing more with the world. Voldemort was their problem.

Daniel Potter was astonished. He saw his brother being better than him, defeating the dark lord and return from the dead. James and Lily Potter thought the same as their son and Harry's last words echoed in their minds: " I have nothing more to do here, unless one day I decide to return and take your place". Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had similar thoughts and Sirius shed a tear for his godson who he had forgotten for his brother. Dumbledore fell on his chair. He had failed and now they had a potential dark lord far worse than Voldemort, who was still in the floor. When Dumbledore rose, Voldemort vanished by portkey.

Alexandra cried again. For Harry and for herself.

Their world ended the moment Harry vanquished Voldemort. His power waned that moment. Everyone would know how Voldemort was defeated and how their savior left him alive, abandoning the world to its fate, leaving him for someone to kill.

It was only a matter of time until Lord Veneficus made a decision and either way, the world would burn.


End file.
